


A place to call home

by Bloof



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), No Beta, Sad Ty lee, SadZuko, Slow Burn, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric, Ty lee centric depending on the chapter really, Worldbuilding, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Needs a Hug, firstfic, might get one who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloof/pseuds/Bloof
Summary: With Zuko's continued questioning of his own purpose and path in life he runs into an old face facing a seemly similar problem.
Relationships: Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. Marching Forward

The sun was beating down on the arid wilds of the Earth kingdom, then again when was it not, if you were to travel through these parts of the Earth kingdom one of the most recurring pieces of advice you will always be given, is to always carry water, its more valuable than coin around those parts and it’ll save your life more times than steel or bending ever will, and that’s where the young Prince (former) of the Firenation found himself wondering said unforgiving lands with no water, rusted steel or energy (offensive bending had long become a distant dream at this point).

Growing up in the Firenation and being a Firebender himself Zuko had always been accustomed to intense heat, however even this was baring to be a bit much even for him, it was becoming even more apparent to the banished prince as he and his even more exhausted mount kept riding through the wilds looking for any sign of life human, animal or plant because where they were water and food was soon to follow.

After the events of what happened in that small desolate village Zuko’s mood was hardly a good one combined with the utter lack of well just about anything, the bottomless feeling of solitude and desperation started to overtake that of anger leaving the banished prince more of a ghost than a person and spirits did he know this, it was a vicious cycle of self-realization which led to self-hatred which would cycle back and forth between the two like a rabbit dog chasing its down tail only to bite more and more of it off in a perpetual state of decay and self-destruction. The roads most travelled are usually fraught with bandits military combatants be it Earth, Water and now Fire (with his more recent title as traitor), hiding from these groups wasn’t always the easiest but it certainly wasn’t the hardest, the hard part is trying to blend in with a group of people who know hate the everything about the land you come from, this was an experience that had led to many realizations within the banished prince even if he didn’t want to accept them at the time.

It had been a few days give or take when the poor ostrich-horse had finally given in and past away under the hot sun and Zuko was wondering forward on the main road moving in an out of consciousness as time blended together into mush and lost all meaning, it was either dark and cold or bright and boiling, where energy and life used to come from the sun, was now replaced with a scalding exhaustion and a bone deep desire for anything else (even the waters of the North pole would be a welcome change at this point). It was on the third day of this near death walking that a group of travellers finding their way to Ba Sing Se had encountered him face down in the middle of the road, nursing him back to lucidness had taken a few days but it was then that Zuko’s final realization about everything (the war and his father) finally become clear as day, it was as Zuko had opened his eyes he felt rested yet weak and a overlaying desire to run from the overbearingly tense atmosphere that felt too large for such a small caravan and family, it was one voice that broke them all out of their stupor, a small, shaking, terrified voice that spoke one word “Firenation” and at the drop of a hat Zuko had a sword to his throat only stopped by his own rusted blades, with a kick his sent the attacker backwards as he darted out of the back of the caravan rolled forward on the ground and started running for a nearby tree line, jacked up on fresh sleep and copious amounts of adrenaline he finally slumped against a tree and looked around with his swords drawn looking, listening, waiting for any signs of anyone following or approaching, it was only when the insects started the chirp again that Zuko finally dropped to his knees drawing in massive breaths of air as if he’d been stuck underwater for too long, at this point the sun had started to kiss the horizon when he saw the fringes of a ruined town against the skyline and without so much of a thought he started to move towards it “who knows maybe there might be a river nearby or a well with something in it at least” a fleeting thought really as the sounds of combat reached his ears, if he had the energy to focus more he would of heard the tell tale sounds of whooshing fire and gusting winds but the desire for food, water and rest overpowered these thoughts of rationality as people = supplies, he didn’t have to fight he only had to take as the fighting continued.

All of that of course changed as soon as he reached the ruined town and came face to face with the bane of his life and the very same life he was debating leaving behind, Azula and the Avatar going head to head and for some stupid reason he would later blame on the complete deliriousness of his mind he found himself in the middle of the fight going after Azula and trying to get rid of the Avatar, it didn’t take long for the Avatars annoying friends to show up with an extra is seemed, Earth bender by the looks of green that adorned her clothing, and more surprisingly Iroh had arrived as well how he had ended up here as well was an entirely different question, it was Iroh was brought Zuko out of his musings as rough calloused hands grabbed Zuko’s shoulders, he was too slow to suppress the harsh flinch that came out of him, Iroh’s look of realization pasted as quickly as it came as he quickly shoved Zuko towards the fight telling him that they need to move now or they’ll die.

Moving purely on instinct and muscle memory alone the fight was a vicious and hard won thing that Zuko could hardly remember happening as they all came to a stand still backing Azula into the corner of a ruined living room of sorts, the sounds coming from everyone’s mouths fell on deaf ears to Zuko all he knew was that Azula had fired a fireball at Iroh as everyone else attacked Azula Zuko had moved (like for much of this fight) on instinct and shot a counterblast towards Iroh before surveying the damage around them, seeing the Avatar and group ready for another fight he turned his back on them with a scoff then towards his uninjured uncle before promptly passing out but not before feeling a pair of cold wet hands running over his head, kind of felt like when his mother would comfort him when he was ill, if he was going to die, well not the worst was to go really.

His world faded to black and the sounds of world with it. 


	2. Reluctant admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty lee joins the fray with a setup to her story.

Washing out salt water was never fun in any capacity, be it clothes or hair or in this case both, letting the sun do its work of drying her hair Ty lee sat down on a rock with the ever present ever bored Mai, in honesty she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for the time being, ironically it was Mai that was the first to strike up conversation, stilted that it was any other time and Ty lee would’ve jumped at the chance to have a proper conversation with Mai, all these years later and still she cant remember a time when it was just the two of them without some kind of insult or mean comment being thrown around, circus freak among other things rattled around her mind, this time was no different but she just couldn’t bring herself to care, but like always she just bowed her head and took it until Mai eventually had had enough and started to walk back to the drill leaving behind a comment about “not being late for once”, so there she was sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere and all she could think about was life away from all of this (away from the war, things were so much more simpler and peaceful in the circus).

It had taken a while, but the sun had began to set and as pretty as it was she knew that she had to leave soon otherwise Princess Azula would come looking for her and what followed would always end up in hurt one way or another, it was a depressing thought really, letting someone else determine her entire path in life according their whims and desires, what would really happen if she left, just sort of disappeared into thin air? Would they really notice, would they really care? Azula was on the way to Ba Sing Se with an invasion force she wouldn’t waste time just to come find (and “punish”) one person (Circus freak). Ty lee shook her head almost violently so these were treasonous thoughts dangerously so (because she agreed), even thinking about these things were to be met with swift decisive death (only if a prolonged one could not be arranged) she started walking back towards the last sight of the drill, only to find nothing? No drill, well drag marks where its been travelling but nothing more, so sight of it on the horizon even in the low light you could still see for a decent while, and yet nothing, they had truly left without her, for the first time Ty lee felt completely and utterly alone and she hated it, with a shaking sigh she started to walk forward, down the new drill made road, and prayed that whatever punishment awaited her would not be too harsh (wishful thinking she knew).

It had only taken a few hours to feel the exhaustion catch up with her, Ty lee was by no means unhealthy in-fact it was quite the opposite an extreme gymnast and unparalleled chi blocker made her very fit and healthy, however everyone has their limits and Ty lee was feeling hers, hours of walking nonstop after a frankly exhausting fight was too much even for her, so it was here in the middle of this broken forest that she decided to lie down and close her eyes even for a few hours just to rest for a bit, just to escape into her memories for a little while.

It was always the same dream that both plagued her mind and became her only salvation in hard times, it was back in the circus before Azula came took her away (not like she put up much of a fight against it really), it was peaceful the animals would roam the clearing that they trained in, the younger members would routinely prank some of the older members, the old woman would always have some kind of food on the go ready to be eaten at a moment notice, and the old man would always been pouring over maps like he would drop dead if he didn’t, it was nice, peaceful and happy it would always be the first place Ty lee ever felt like she was at home, somewhere where she didn’t need to pretend, didn’t need to play at being someone’s friend, sister, ally whatever, she could just be herself with no judgement just loving acceptance, everyone had their quirks and funny things its what made them well them, but thinking about this would always bring a hopeless sense of homesickness for a home that didn’t exist anymore, she’d try to replace her home many times but everyone it just wouldn’t work, the palace was where she spent a lot of her time when she was younger, being “friends” with Azula would entail the palace in some capacity, but it was never home not in the way that she was intruding but that it was so depressive, like the walls would come down and crush you in fairness though Zuko was nice, he was a little older but always felt younger from the way he was always holding onto his mother’s side, but he was nice she didn’t feel the need to pretend with him and his mother, he would always give her bread to feed the turtle ducks with, it was cute and nice but ultimately not enough to ever feel at home inside the palace.

The second place where Ty lee once tried to think off as home was on the road, not in a traveling merchant kind of way, but more the people she stayed with, BUT like before Mai and Azula were hardly fit for the kind of home she was searching for, Mai too cold and despondent, she couldn’t fault her though that was just how she was raised hardly her own doing, but there was only so much Ty lee could look past before her own needs came first, and then there was of course Azula the one person to have caused so much grief in Ty lee’s own life (and many others), though of course she would never admit it out loud, BUT she did rip her away from the circus (her home) and force her to stay by her side without really knowing why, well maybe she did but admitting it would hurt more than she was really ready for that night, and of course cant forget the constant insults and burning, playing the idiot was tiring and degrading but she had to play the part because well….that’s what Azula wanted.

Sitting in the tree line looking up at the dark light spotted stary sky it sort of came as knock to the chest more than a moment of “EURICA”, and simply it was just to leave, just to walk away, it definitely wouldn’t hurt them right, they had already left her behind after all….. So with a push Ty lee started walking not forwards no but back down the path she had came in search of something better she guessed, well somewhere she couldn’t be found, somewhere to call home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading thus far I have an idea of where I want this to go, it will be a Ty luko story because I haven't really found any long winded ones that are finished, could just be me could not either way I'm hoping this will the start of a half decent story, so I hope you enjoy please let me know if you have any thoughts or opinions or just want to point out a spelling error or something. :)


	3. Rising with the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wakes from the fight and a conversation piece between the Firebender and the GAang.

As a Firebender waking up with the morning sun is about as natural as breathing, so it came to no surprise that Zuko was already awake before the rest of the camp were, taking a moment to look around he realised that he was still in the ruined town so he hadn’t been out that long (he figures anyway), trying to stand up had been a mistake all on its own as he came crashing back down with a hiss and a complete loss of vision, for a brief moment panic seized his body as he went motionless and rigid, it took a minute but the previously back vision turned into black dots and then nothing as a skull crushing headache took over, it was only when a soft hand was placed on his forehead and a pail of water put to his lips did he both see his caretaker and realise the source of his collapse, after sipping slowly (not by his choice) at the water he finally met the resident Waterbenders eye with no look of malice (surprising even himself), only open confusion and vulnerability, a level of unseen vulnerability that made Katara take pause as she familiarized herself with the face that the former prince was making, when he finally spoke he voice was a rough croaky thing, like he’ d been smoking for 40 years without break for anything else, but it was the way in which he said it that reenforced the complete sense of vulnerability that surrounded him. “Where are we?”

Katara had no idea how to respond to everything that was happening right now, first she was asleep after checking over the man who’d chased her, her brother and her best friend from the bottom of the world to the top of it, then she was catching him as he tried to stand on shaky legs which made new-born’s look like gymnasts by comparison, then drip feeding him soup broth and water before his body threw it all back up, now here she was looking into those molten gold eyes trying to figure out how to respond one of the most simple questions throughout history.

It hadn’t taken long for Sokka to wake up and instantly start throwing insults and trying to throw weapons, and along with the peace that filled the early morning air, so was any guarantee that Zuko would even pretend to play nice, after all waking up after crashing from dehydration and having someone screaming in your vicinity trying to throw anything at you is bound to make anyone angry, so with a sharp motion Zuko had grabbed his rusted blades before Sokka could even attempt to throw them, but very quickly regretted it as dark spots rushed to fill his vision for the second time that hour.

Recovering ones strength is a long winded and time consuming process, but it doesn’t have to awkward, so here Zuko found himself sitting between his uncle and the Earthbender girl who keeps asking him questions that uncle had been answering for him with the Watertribe boy staring at him, the Waterbender bent over the pot of food and the Avatar practically vibrating out of his skin clearly wanting to ask something as well, or say anything for that matter Zuko was almost worried that he might rattle his brain too hard and give himself a haemorrhage or something, it hadn’t taken long but as soon as Zuko made eye contact with the vibrating Airbender he clearly burst out of his skin by screaming “AREWEFRIENDSNOWIMEANYOUDIDHELPUSEARLERANDALLDOESTHATMAKEUSFRIENDSCANWEBEFRIENDS”, for the third time that day black dots spread across his vision as the shouting burned a hole in his head, it didn’t help much that the Watertribe boy was already on his feet shouting about him being pure evil or something similar (not that Zuko cared living at sea had shown him far worse things to be called), so tuning it out wasn’t exactly hard for Zuko, what was hard to tune out however were the expectant faced on the young Avatar, the Waterbender and his uncle even the Watertribe boy had stopped his diatribe to see his response, it made Zuko feel rather self-conscious really but the utter exhaustion and desire to see this over with over powered any kind of desire to curl into himself, so with a pointed look at the Avatar, his only way to return “home” (if he would still even want to call it that) and bane of his existence, he responded in his still crackly yet collected voice “No”, the excitement and happiness on the Avatars face fell in a heartbeat and with a strained voice he asks something else “Are we still enemies, do we still have to fight each other?” and like a broken record Zuko responded with “No”, to say that it was surprise to the camp would be an understatement, Sokka was the first to go on and on about how he’d chased them from one end of the world to the other and now what he helped them fight one battle against his crazy sister and now they’re square, Sokka was having none of it and made sure that his voice was known, thankfully though before things could escalate with the clearly shortening temper of the Firebender, Aang stepped in and asked Zuko what he had meant, they were not against each other why couldn’t they work together.

In hindsight it was a stupid and insensitive question to ask, but hindsight is only 20-20 and well when you’re in the moment you’re going in blind, so naturally it came as a surprise when flames shot out of Zuko’s nose and his face turned to a frown as a soft rumbling came from his chest (more of a warning than a purr really), it was Zuko’s turn to speak “Are you stupid Avatar” the sentence sounded more like he’d spat it out rather than spoke it, the raw hatred and malice in his voice even surprised Iroh as no matter how much he watched his beloved nephew hunt down the Avatar he never once expressed any feelings of hatred or anything really, just seeing him as a means to an end, an item if you will, and honestly that was better than what he was currently witnessing.

Hearing no response from anyone as silence filled the camp Zuko leaned a bit closer towards Aang and said (only more calmly and composed) “I said, are you stupid Avatar, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far, a tad shorter this time I'm afraid as I just wanted to throw something out for the weekend, again any kind of thoughts, opinions and criticism is welcome, till next time enjoy the weekend :)


	4. Hold too tight and you get burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko being a bit introspective and where the divergence tag starts to kick in properly

“doesn’t matter, uncle I know when we last saw each other I said that we should go our separate ways, I’m leaving but please come with me” it broke Zukos heart to hear that it was only silence that responded to him, and with a shuddering breath Zuko tried to reach out “uncle?”, Zuko would later blame the tears that welled in his eyes as nothing more than the dust that was running through the small camp, but when his uncle looked into his eyes and told him that he wished to travel with the Avatar in a moment of physical stubbornness and mental childness Zuko walked away not even bothering to hear if the Avatar and his group would even accept his uncle, since all Zuko could see was that he was being abandoned, again, first his father at his birth then his mother during the night, and now, now his uncle during his time of need.

It had pained Iroh to see his only family worth saving walking away, it left him full of guilt but not regret, as now it was becoming increasingly clear that it was the Avatar who would bring balance back to the world, not any attempt of a coup or any attempt to sway his nephew onto the right path, even though that is so desperately what he wanted to do, years later Iroh would tout this moment as his greatest regret in life, the moment he left the last person he had truly in his heart to the war. All Iroh did was watch him pick up his swords and canteen and just walk away, nobody even lifted a finger in protest not even himself, even the Earthbender girl who did nothing but talk was very silent in this moment, it wasn’t until the Watertribe boy Sokka is he recalled coughed awkwardly and spoke “so you said you wanted to join us” even him not in the mood to throw accusations or insults anymore, and with a heavy heart he responded with a soft yet confident “yes, and I shall teach the Avatar Firebending when the time comes” he flashed his signature smile and bid his good days claiming he wanted to sleep the aches of old age off until he was needed, in reality though he just wanted to mediate and collect his thoughts or at least he was until a hand was placed on his shoulder and soft words of reassurance was muttered before leaving “he’ll come back I know he’s a good guy underneath it all, you’ll see him again soon”, oh how wrong the Avatar would be.

It was nearly nightfall by the time Zuko had found a cave to take shelter in form the rainstorm, much to his pleasure his thirst had been thoroughly quenched from this, but regardless of his physical state his mind was in tatters the one man who had been there since the very beginning of his banishment was now gone (just like everyone else) was it him? Zuko knew that he said a lot of mean things a lot of the time by uncle knew he didn’t mean them, right? He never meant them he was just lashing out because he knew he could (at least subconsciously he did) without repercussions, was it because he was so loyal to his father, Zuko knew that his uncle and father had their differences and that his uncle and himself were very much traitors now, but surly after the last few weeks of travelling together he must know that his loyalties no longer lie with his father and that being in this war was bad for everyone even the Firenation (after all the first place the Firenation conquered was itself). Was it because he left Iroh all those days ago? Was this his version of revenge for it? Leave him for the one person and group that they (he) had spent so long looking for, was it his fault for the situation that he found himself in?

It was during this storm that the former Firenation prince found himself shaking with tears long spent un-spilt in cave all alone with nothing and no one to hear him.

Like always Zuko rose with the sun and slowly took note of his surroundings, his swords were by his side like always and the canteen he had grabbed from the Avatars camp was still there (blessedly filled with water), it would be a few hours before Zuko would find the will power to stand up again and keep moving, the ever familiar ache of his tired sore muscles working its way through his body as he kept moving towards Ba Sing Se, even he did not know why he was going there, all he knew was that it was safe from the Firenation, even though it was his home and he loved his home, it was a home that he had no place in, a place that didn’t want him anymore (if ever), so with a heavy heart he moved towards the hidden port that led into the ever elusive city, Full Moon Bay.

Zuko stumbled across a familiar sight that gave him pause, it was the tracks that the drill had left, the same drill had to house Azula, these tracks were old though a day or two at best, but he followed them anyway until he found the roads that would lead to Full Moon Bay. Zuko and Iroh had come up with contingency plans in case of different scenarios, in this case if they were to be separated they would meet up in Ba Sing Se at a White Lotus provided safe house which he did know the location off, at least in the lower ring, and for a while Zuko thought about heading there himself to wait for his uncle so they could at least talk about things when they were more awake and better rested, but his thoughts often drifted back to what had happened when he and his uncle last spoke and the look of guilt that had overcome his face as he said nothing and turned his head away from Zuko, no matter how much Zuko tried to forget it and tell himself that he would be able to see his uncle again (because his uncle hadn’t abandoned him right?) but no matter what he did his thought kept drifting to that spirits awful look on his face and by the time night had fallen (not that he had noticed).

Setting up his merger camp his thought yet again drifted to when he had walked away from his uncle and not from the Avatar he’d walked away from that a long time ago, but he had never walked away from his uncle to this extent before, he had left his uncle first right? Or did his uncle leave him when he turned his head away from Zukos invitation (plea) to travel with him again. Zuko knew he was spiralling one thought leading to another and another and another, but despite all of this two things were very, very clear to Zuko, one; nobody wanted him so why should be bother going back or waiting for anyone (including uncle) and two; he hated his family just as they clearly hated him, it was during this moonless night that Zuko felt for the first time in his entire life, completely and utterly alone, no shadows to comfort him or whispered words to relief him, he was alone and it hurt, more than anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far! again thoughts opinions and criticisms are always welcome, I'm trying to move the plot along a bit because I've got all these ideas I just want to get onto paper lol, I'm not rushing things but please let me know if things start to move too fast!


	5. A lesson in trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter leading off from when we last saw Ty lee and what she's been up too.

To say Azula was angry would be an understatement, she was completely livid, not only had Ty lee up and left her and for what!? And why, why oh why did Mai not know where she was, they were literally riding together how does she just “loose” a girl in pink everything! The forest is green for spirits sake its not like the two blend in with each other is it!

Of course, Mai was not let off the hook for this failure, she was left in her cabin sporting a nice new bruise spreading across her face the size of a golf ball where Azula had instructed a guard to hit her, it hurt.

Despite the overwhelming rage that consumed her Azula pushed forwards to the control room of the drill where she set her sights and anger onto the walls of Ba Sing Se, Ty lee was of no consequence she could just find another chi blocker somewhere but she had to admit, it was fun to play with her as she did, always forcing her to be something she hated and spirits did it show, Mai was no fun too many years in a social climbing family had taught her to hide everything, but Ty lee, well she was just so expressive and never could hide things from Azula even after all the years they had spent together, that she will miss and her uses but aside from that, well nothing that isn’t replaceable.

Azula now had a constant eye on Mai even more so than normal, after all the little issue with Ty lee only proved to her you cant trust anyone, even those closed to you no matter what they say or do to “prove” their loyalty (Mother had left after all and so had Zuzu and his tea loving kookiness).

Ty lees feet had hurt much worse than this before, there was the time at the circus where she lost balance on a high beam and landed flat on the soles of her feet the tingling and subsequent pain when she tried to walk was horrible, then there was the time Azula had burned them because she wanted to see her walk on her hands for the day (a day that turned into a week for the healing to actually work), so right now it was defiantly not the worst she’s experienced but spirits did it hurt anyway, so long not used to walking the amount of distance she had covered but she had never felt more light, sure when she first had her moment of realisation she had felt heavy and guilty and filled with turmoil, but the further away she had gotten from Azula and Ba Sing Se and Mai and the Firenation, well she felt lighter every-day, like she could breathe again, like she had taken a sip of clean water after a life time of drinking gunk, it was nice so despite the pain in her feet she just kept marching on to spirits know where just moving forward, it felt nice, it felt free.

It had been a week and bit give or take a day or two since she had left everything behind in her new search, she’d had never been one to live of the land like so many others in the world, surrounded by “friends” of high or royal birth tended to always land food in front of you in some capacity or another without ever having to lift a finger a pleasure Ty lee very quickly had to forget about as she very quickly found out what was edible and what wasn’t through trial and error and the advice of kind strangers she’d sometimes come across on the main roads, of course though bandits and other such common criminals would try their luck with her, after all a small skinny looking girl all on her own couldn’t put up a fight if they wanted something right? And this is how Ty lee found herself with more solid food and more appropriate travel clothes, long gone were the pink crop tops and skirts, replaced by dark green and brown shirts and trousers, her hair no longer in its time consuming stylised braid replaced by a simple ponytail help up by a string of leather, time was sort of not a thing anymore days became weeks with the same things happening, travel the main roads, find a cosy safe place to camp out the night or if in a village find a place to stay for cheap (bandits didn’t make that much money surprisingly) forage for food or buy it and move on. The mundanity of her situation was starting to seep into her motivation and the previous vigour in which she held to move forward was slowly being replaced by a nagging sense of dread, especially when she saw blue fire burst out of the trees a way down the mountain and into the forest. Panic had seized her entire body the blue fire burned into her mind; blue fire meant one person Azula! It took a moment her to see the white bison flying overhead moving north, which meant that so would Azula, so Ty lee did the sensible thing and moved south. She heard the groaning before she saw them, so cautiously she moved through the trees until she found a group of people dressed in green struggling to stand. Ty lee had run into the open towards the closest person she could see before turning them overlooking for wounds, it was at this moment though that she found a knife placed against her throat and a commanding voice spoke out, “who are you scavenger”, it actually made Ty lee a little angry, she was just trying to help out! Was it not obvious that she was?! But ever the begrudging people pleaser that was (she’s trying not to be!) responded in her overly happy voice but with a hint of danger in her voice (it wouldn’t be hard for someone of her level to beat 6 exhausted half crippled soldiers) “I’m not here to scavenge I’m trying to help you”, the newly discovered Kyoshi warriors and their leader Suki took to Ty lee like the Unagi to water (after the tension of battle had faded of course). Suki had explained the battle that took place over dinner at the camp, Ty lee was invited to stay with them until they reached Kyoshi island, which she had of course happily accepted, travelling alone was only so good until so long after all, it was here that Ty lee learned of the failure of the drill and the story of how they found the Avatars bison which Ty lee had noticeably froze at when mentioned, something that Suki did not miss but mercifully chose not to comment on, after all everyone had their demons and who was she to call someone out on theirs.

It would be a few days until they were back at Kyoshi island but for the first time in a few days Ty lee felt happy and free again it was almost like an addiction the feeling she got from being genuinely happy, it was nice and so were the girls from Kyoshi, maybe she would stay there? Maybe it could be something more than just a place to stay the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, like usual thoughts opinions and criticism is welcome! I wanted to try and keep things in character for the last two chapters but I feel as though they might have been a little OOC especially Iroh and Ty lee, but let me know!


	6. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets an unexpected travel companion and learns very quickly to hate Ba Sing Se

The travel to Full Moon Bay was rather uneventful, well aside from the occasional traveller following the same path as him, well it certainly felt that way after the last few days Zuko had experienced, to recap, his uncle had left (abandoned) him for the Avatar, his sister was out in the open now, no doubt followed by Mai and Ty lee and he was no on his own trying to get the last stronghold in a nation where he will be killed on sight if he is ever found out as a Firebender, so all in all things were not going so well. The breakdown he had experienced in the cave would be something of a turning point for Zuko, it was during that night that he finally let go of everything seeing that he could only rely on himself, not uncle (the surrogate father who had abandoned him), not his father (the man who had burned him), not his mother (not that she was there to help anyway, hadn’t been for years), not anyone.

Being used to travelling alone with no-one to tune out the silence with talking or in most cases whining, he tends to fall into his own mind until something breaks him out of it like a fight or he falls trips on something throwing him back into a state of fight or flight, so it comes as a surprise when he hears faint crying a little way off the main road, it sounds too high pitch to be male but too young to be an adult, but paranoia has ruled his life and this would be no different, slowly drawing his blades as to no make their signature “shinging” sound he moved slow and low through the tall trees that hid his approach, it was then that he saw a small child on the ground crying, she couldn’t have been older that 6 or 7, she was small with a wiry frame clearly underfed and tired, she was kneeling over a body, her father?, grandfather maybe, but either way it wasn’t his problem so he turned his head and made for the main road again, until of course he hit a twig too hard underfoot, the girl turned her head fast he was worried she might’ve snapped something with the speed at which she spun, and with a tentative voice she called out “w-who’s there”. Zuko sat there for a moment thinking, it was not his problem, no that he had the resources to help anyway he barely had enough to keep him going as it was, but at the same time he couldn’t just leave her there, but ultimately his soft heart gave out and he moved out of the brush and approached the small girl. She had instantly moved back a bit seeing the swords still in hands, but as a placating gesture he had in one motion clapped them together and they were slid back into the scabbard on his back. He didn’t want to be there but he asked anyway “I heard crying, what’s wrong” his course rusty voice snapped the girl out of her momentary panic, all she did was let out a sob and clutched at the shirt of the old man and with a hiccupping voice she eventually said “h-he fell o-over when we looking for food I don’t know what to do” the tears continued to fall as Zuko made his way over to the body of the old man, and to no surprise no pulse nothing.

It was a hard day in any event, the glaring ever burning sun beating down on him the rationing of what little food and water he had left from his rather meagre hunting expeditions, but then with the added bonus of telling a child (now orphan) that her relative with which she clearly held a tight bond with was now gone and dead, was well difficult and awkward and overall sombre. The small funeral they had held for the old man (named Chen) was filled with sobs and tears and Zuko couldn’t find it in him to hide himself in this minute of utter rawness, so he built a pyre and with a prayer to Agni he burned the body and let the wind carry his ashes towards the mountains and coast, it was when the sniffles and sobs had turned back to silence did the small girl speak again, “thank you for helping me Firebender” all he did was shrug and asked “where will you go now”, this was the wrong thing to say obviously as the water works started again, he bit his lip in self annoyance and did something he never thought he’d ever do, he crouched down next to the girl and opened his arms, the question was obvious and the response even more so as she dived into his open arms curling her hands into his shirt. The sun was setting by the time the pair had walked out, the young girl had cried herself to sleep and refused to let go of his shirt, so he had ultimalty ended up carrying her out (of course after taking what little the girl and old man had with them) and started to set up camp next to a nearby stream. The fire was dwindling by the time Zuko had finally fallen asleep with the child curled into his arm (no doubt for the warmth he exuded) when it hit him rather comically really, he didn’t even know her name or where she was going, he sort of just took her with him, well better than letting her fend for herself in the wilds surrounded by war.

Jun (the girl) woke up to the smell of something being cooked over a campfire, as she took in her surroundings Jun saw the Firebender doing something? He was standing in the water (when did they get there) with a sword in his hand, before it clicked, “oh he’s fishing”. Jun took her time to get up and stretch and by then the Firebender had made his way back to the campfire with his fish and a pot of water. It was awkward at first she didn’t know what to say, they had met a less than a day ago, cremated her Grandfather and cried herself to sleep in his arms, she had to do something to break the silence or she was going to go mad, so with a shaky voice she said softly, “um w-what’s your name?” the last part of her question was mumbled as nerves got the better of her, but like always Zuko had heard and told the truth (felt like ages since he last did) “Zuko, but here I’m Lee, what’s yours?” her head had flicked up in surprise (that he had heard and told her) “u-um I’m Jun”, he nodded “w-where are we going? Again mumbled, seeing no reason to lie Zuko spoke truthfully (again), “Ba Sing Se, hiding……where were you headed?”, the Were in the sentence made her tear up again but she refused to let them fall (now that she was consciously aware of what was going on) “B-ba Sing Se as well, my mum lives there, she’s not very nice though but I haven’t got anywhere else to go”. Zuko took in the information slowly shifting through it carefully, but the main point that stood out was her mum the way she said it sounded nonchalant but there was definitely something more that just rubbed Zuko the wrong way. Whether he liked it or not Zuko was stuck with this child until Ba Sing Se but the comment about her mum kept him attached to her if only slightly and if he held onto her hand a little tighter than he had meant too while they travelled well, there was no-one to say that he did.

Reaching Full Moon Bay was again uneventful as Jun got more comfortable in Zukos presence she had become more talkative commenting on she liked things, how she missed things and occasionally asked what he thought as well this was usually met with awkward stilled answers but it didn’t seem to bother her (she had already realised he was an awkward guy), so she kept talking until she seemly glossed over that fact that she still had her and her grandfathers papers, she had gone quiet after that so Zuko did what his mother used to do when he was young, he reached over and lay his hand on her head before she looked up and beamed at him, he responded with his own strained smile, but the thing there was that they had papers, it was a thing Zuko had no plan for and in honesty he was probably going to steal one from someone else and repress the guild deeeep deep down. The boat ride was exhausting he had met someone who called themselves a “freedom fighter” who kept insisting that he join them and to steal some food, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it and not just because he had a child on his arm but also he was tired, so tired of it all, just the fighting and conflict, was it too much to want to live somewhere where he could just live his life out in peace (apparently not), and besides there was something about this Jet guy that rubbed Zuko the wrong way, he was too charismatic too fake. He may have not been relevant in the game of politics that was the Firenation royal court, but he knew enough about people pleasers and social climbers to know when someone was trying to get something out of him (being a prince had no end of people accosting him for favours in return for favours) and this was no different and it worried him, if he had the attention of someone who would willingly commits crimes when he was trying to start over, that would only end in disaster (no doubt it would come back to him in some way) and besides Jun did NOT like him, she kept shying away from him when he would come near and would hide behind Lee (Zuko) whenever he would crouch down to her level and that was enough for Zuko to call it quits in terms of amusing him, with a final glare the two walked towards the ramparts where they were met with the lower wall of Ba Sing Se.

Instead of the glorious stories he had been let to believe the lower ring was in a simple term gross, infection and poverty clearly ruled here and the stench was something akin to a mass grave so he opted to pick up Jun and moved his way through the busy streets until he reached a clear area with some lanterns and a fountain in the middle, Jun immediately perked up a bit from her place on his arm “OH I know this place my mums house isn’t far from here we can stay there!” Zuko was hesitant about this still remembering the little titbit about how her mum wasn’t “nice” but he caved anyway since it wasn’t like they had a place to stay anyway.

To say her mum wasn’t nice was the understatement of the century, as soon as she opened the door the alcohol on her breath was prevalent and it was in this moment that Jun was ripped out of Zukos arms and into the house, and the door slammed in his face. He was gobsmacked and angry Jun was gone and he had nowhere to go he couldn’t hear any screaming or anything from inside the house so with a hollow breath Zuko found a nice looking alleyway and took shelter for the night (but slept with a proverbial eye open for obvious reasons).

Waking up with to a cold house was not exactly the welcome Jun was expecting, without the reassuring presence of Lee (Zuko) she felt alone and vulnerable, especially when the stomping of her mum come down the stairs, clearly drunk out of her mind, screaming about how she (Jun) had killed her father and should be punished for it. It was with a belt that Jun found herself crying herself raw in a cupboard until her mum left for work. Jun was going to walk out and find Zuko but when as she neared the front door she heard laughing, it was then that the door opened up wide and she saw her mum giggling with a man who stopped as soon as he saw her, he didn’t say a word he just walked away.

Her mum was not happy and it showed well it showed on Juns skin as buckle marks lined the top of her small hands and the rash from the wooden cupboard was becoming worse, she starting to think that coming to stay with her mum was a bad idea, everything hurt and waves of nausea ran through her, come to think of it when was the last time she had ate? She hated it she wanted her granddad she wanted her awkward quite Firebender.

Zukos first night on the streets wasn’t as bad as he would’ve thought, turns out there were others hundreds of others just like him, displaced with nowhere to turn too and no one to take them in, it was a small make shift community that housed Zuko with its tents and food (mainly rat stew), but Zukos mind kept drifting back to Jun, was she safe, was she okay, was she eating alright, it was no secret even to himself that got attached easily to people and animals so it was no surprise that he became attached to this talkative clingy child (not that he minded he couldn’t fill the silence to save his life) so he worried about her. It didn’t take as long as he thought to get a job, it was low level and menial but it put food on the table and gave him enough to get a small apartment on the run down side of things and put food on the table, after all there were worse places to be then serving in a tea shop in the middle of nowhere next to nothing.

It was during the night when Jun had heard the bed upstairs squeaking and the noises that didn’t sound like a person should be making when she opened the door to her cupboard and left through the front door, at that point in time Jun didn’t care about being homeless or about sleeping on the streets she just wanted no needed to get back to a familiar face that wouldn’t hurt her, so she went to the local guard asking after a man with a scar on his face called Lee (no second name), it was the scar and name that caught the attention of the Dai lee so when the guards face lit up in recognition at the face and name the Dai lee agent followed, and low and behold the banished prince of the Firenation was here in Ba Sing Se working as a tea server and apparently now a brother? Father? Either way he had a child who was clearly being abused (it wasn’t as uncommon as the agent would’ve liked) asking after him, strange.

Zuko was helping the owner close his store when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his midsection and with a startle he spun around a fist raised, but when he saw the face of Jun covered in tears and red marks on her cheeks (rings probably) he yanked her up into his arms and like those many days ago (it felt so long ago now) he let her cry and cry.

He let her rest on the bed (well pallet with a thin cloth on it) as he examined and dressed her wounds, the rage returned 10fold this time as fire escape on each exhale years of his father, teachers and “tutors” hitting him, burning him all came to the forefront of his mind as he worked he was through the bandaging of the small bundle of joy he had in his life. It made him angry so so so angry Zuko wanted to burn this entire city to the ground, so far not so great so far his escapades in the city consisted off loosing a friend getting her back in horrible conditions, running around homeless (not anymore although with what he was living in he might as well be) and suffering through the general hell that was customer service. When the next day after work Jun had burst into the room with a flyer (or what could be called one the drawing and description were terrible) of the Avatars lost bison, well he was first on his feet stomping out of the front door breathing HARD. Jun had found him behind a rock in a crudely build “new” zoo, his face was pale (er) and his breathing was erratic, she didn’t like this it was kind of scary but he had done so much for her so she thought she’d return the favour, she sat in front of him and wrapped her small arms around his neck, this seemed to do the trick as he calmed down and wiped thee tears that were building in his eyes, she smiled it was a good thing, he patted her head after a moment and motioned to stand up it was his one sentence that brought a bright smile to her face “I’m leaving Ba Sing Se in a few days do you want to come with me?” of course it was a resounding yes.

The next few days were filled with planning and the buying of both a new set of Dao blades (they were unbelievably hard to find) and food and water to last a few weeks at most. The plan was as followed, find where the bison was, it clearly understood human speech, exchange his freedom for transport out of the city for both himself and Jun. For the most part it went according to plan, well with the odd mishap here and there, witnesses and whatnot, but it was getting Jun to stay in the one place with all the supplies that was the hard part, she just refused to sit still, but he had eventually convinced her with a trip to the beach (she had never been before) but it did little to calm down his nerves at the time, what if someone found her and took her, what if they lost everything, what if they Dai lee agents he interrogated were lying, and most importantly what if the damn bison didn’t cooperate with him then what? Unl-IROH had always said he didn’t plan ahead but he’d never listened he was always fine, but not it wasn’t just about him and that was nerve-wracking, but he come this far so it was all or nothing right now. It was arrogance that Dai lee possessed after all how confident were they that they wouldn’t be found that they would leave their headquarters so under protected, it was almost insulting at how fast Zuko got in and found the bison (just followed the smell really) and it was there that he found it, chained up and growling at him, he was wearing his Blue Spirit mask and attire of course but that didn’t stop the bison from stomping and growling, this was bad very bad someone would hear him if he didn’t stop, so Zuko took the risk he spoke (for the first time as the Blue Spirit) “I’m not going to hurt you I’m here to free you!” the desired effect was instantaneous the bison had stopped but was still distrustful of the man in black and blue in front of him, “I’m here to help you bison but you have got to help me too” seeing the bison stand a little taller bolstered Zukos confidence “help me and my friend get out of the city and drop us off at near the coast-line and il free you, there were footsteps resounding throughout the hallways, they both could hear them it made Zuko panic and in a desperate attempt to convince him he pleaded with the bison “please! Its not like you have anyone else coming for you at the moment this might be your only chance don’t be stubborn” and with a swift motion Zuko had severed his chains and opened the roof hatch that let the great beast in, he knew the bison would hold up his end of the deal when it lowered its side to let Zuko up onto him and with a rawr the bison lifted itself into the air and towards to the outskirts where Jun was waiting (impatiently of course).

Flying was something neither Jun or Zuko wanted to do again, as fun as it was trying to juggle supplies and hold onto the bison was so easy task but the spirits mercifully let them land dead south of Ba Sing Se, you could still see it in the distance but there were leagues between them and it now so they pair couldn’t really complain. As they watched the bison trail off into the distance Jun stood next to Zuko, the morning sun raising behind them it was then that Jun spoke “is there a beach anywhere near?” a simple question asked by a child oh so innocently and never having been one for words Zuko simply started to walk with the sun on his left and let Jun draw her own conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this one, its a tad longer than the previous chapters but I had more time to write it, it does feel a bit rushed to me so it may be rewritten in future. Again thoughts opinions and criticism is welcome! Ill see yo you next time.


	7. Twin souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet

The last place Zuko wanted to be was somewhere he was already known because its usually a bad reason at least in recent history it has been, take Kyoshi island for example he burned the place to the ground (least that’s what the reports say) and now what used to be a neutral town is now also against the Firenation (and by extension him) so that was a pretty null place to go to, it would have been easy to avoid had Jun not be completely insistent that they go there at least once and since they were already travelling south they might as well right? The small girl walked (skipped) in front of Zuko along the path that they were treading southbound, the most obvious plan right now would be to disguise himself before they reach Kyoshi the scar could easily be covered by bandages or leather, his hair was different by there wasn’t much he could do in terms of colouring and most of all his eyes, they were a dead give away as to where he might hail from and that is not good. Jun was oddly creative when it came to hiding his scar, Zuko also lamented that fact that she had grown up fast enough to understand why he had too but alas she had taken to putting crude drawings of trees and rivers on the bandages (to the discerning eye it might even tell a story). The travel to Kyoshi was boring at best and exhausting at worse even Jun with her boundless energy was docile and quite as they reached the outskirts of the Chen village looking for a place to stay before heading into Kyoshi island, reaching Chen village however had reinvigorated Jun however as after the makeshift disguise had been applied to Zukos face and his swords strapped firmly to his back, she was bouncing around looking at stalls and venders before running back to Zuko tugging him by the arm insisting that he hurried up, it was cute scene to any onlookers really, and in honesty it was Zuko new this so he allowed himself to drop his ever present guard and revel in the experience, it was nice and for the first time in years he openly laughed freely with his younger companion.

Finding a ride to get to Kyoshi was a different matter entirely of course being on the part of the land that hated her and her descendants with a level of vigour Zuko had only seen in the likes of Ozai made it hard to find passage to the island but an old man with a rowboat for a few coins would do for a day trip (Zuko did NOT want to stay longer after his last encounter with the island). Jun mainly wanted to try all the different foods they have here (being a former neutral area meant more foods and items from every nation). Carrying a food coma induced child was not apart of Zukos plans, then again a lot of things in recent history had not been according to plan (if he even had one left) but everything came to standstill when heard a soft gasping sob and as he looked over his free shoulder he came face to face with a girl dressed in green and browns in with a pony tail for her long hair with a person in green armour sporting a different headpiece to the other Kyoshi warriors he’d seen hovering over her asking if she was okay, and as he met his molten gold met windswept grey he froze, just she had and that’s when the panic set in, for both of them, he knew her and she knew him it didn’t matter what they had used to cover themselves spending enough time together in the palace meant that they knew for certain who they were. Ty lee took a step forward, hesitant and scared and as she did Zuko took one back, his uncovered eye darting around as when Ty lee was around Azula and Mai would soon follow, he would NOT risk Azula getting her hands on Jun (she would die), Ty lee stopped her movement as she saw Zuko move back, the air had become thick and it seemed as though the entire town had seen this moment between two strangers and had collectively held their breath.

Ty lee motioned her hand towards Jun and kept her hands raised in a placating manner she could see that Zuko was spooked and didn’t want him running off to tell anyone where she was, (ironically Zuko was hoping for the same) “didn’t know you had a child now” her voice trembled with anticipation at how he might respond, the tension died down a bit as it was his turn to speak “didn’t know SHE had you dressed in green, tell me how is she these days, been a while since she last tried to kill me” her chuckle was mirthless leave it to Zuko to retain his sarcasm even when he looks like he’s on the verge of bolting or shooting (she didn’t know which was worse). Ty lee tried to steady her voice as she spoke next “I wouldn’t know I haven’t seen her weeks nearly months now, I left actually” “and how am I supposed to believe that” his voice harsh and rustier than she had remembered “because she hasn’t attacked you yet I guess, you know she would’ve done anything to boast over you especially if she could get her hands on your child” this seemed like enough for Zuko as he relaxed his stance but kept his eyes focused on her own, like he was dissecting her before letting out an exasperated sigh, “she’s not my child” it was then that a younger voice spoke up “yeah he’s too much of a wreak for that he’s like a crazy paranoid brother” the jab had been light hearted and for a second Ty lee was worried about how Zuko would react, his temper wasn’t exactly a secret, so it was very surprising (and very very cute) when he let her down out of his arms and ruffled her hair with a small reserved smile, she beamed up at him and Ty lee felt like she was kind of intruding a moment between the two, she got the hint though when the small girl very clearly said “so LEE who’s your friend you look like you know each other, not one of your ex’s I hope, had enough of them specially the whip lady”, his face turned red and he was sputtering about how they were NOT a thing ever, and thankfully this seemed to melt away any of the remaining tension. Zuko met Ty lees eyes once more and asked a question that would change the course of the future as they knew it “so how have you been?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I just had to get this out today got into a bit of a writing frenzy about it so here it is.


	8. Found and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko looses something he once found

Zuko could feel the sun setting behind him, the last of the suns rays pouring over his back as he cradled Jun in his arms at the small tea shop he and Ty lee were sat at. Speaking to someone like Ty lee was rather surreal, not because she was someone special or anything, but just because one of Azula’s most trusted confidants (at least he thought anyway) was here spilling her guts out to him, it hadn’t taken long for her to loose any kind of restraint during her story speaking of the way she was treated, the bullying, the burning, the constant fear, the way she cried in her VERY rare periods of alone time and her ultimate decision to leave after she’d had enough. Tear tracks ran down her face and Zuko couldn’t help but feel bad for her, she had never taunted him or bullied or assaulted him (well not until Azula told her too) like Azula or just not care not like Mai, but despite how he felt right there in the moment he couldn’t think of a single word to say or action to take so all he did was apologise, a real heartfelt one not the fake words he’d give his old crew or his ~~uncle~~ , but no matter how genuine it was, the words still felt like ash in his mouth, it made his mouth dry and the never ending guilt he was slowly accumulating was only getting heavier but the Gymnast didn’t notice this as she continued to speak of her time on Kyoshi island and how she was starting to feel as if the world wasn’t so grey anymore, it was clear her confidence in herself was growing again during her time on the island but the way she spoke of the residents here made it clear that she had not told them anything pertaining to her past or real identity, for what reasons Zuko did not know she was still using her real name (unlike him), but then again it wasn’t exactly a Firenation name and even then with her lack of the typical Golden eyes of his homeland she could easily pass as an out lying colony, more Earth than Fire.

Ty lee could read Zuko like an open book, then again he always did wear his heart on his sleeve (at least his more negative emotions), she could see they way he grimaced at parts, the guilt spreading across his face and the way his hand would move towards his face (scar) when she spoke about how Azula would burn her, she didn’t feel bad for this however (he did ask after all) but it was more than just that, Zuko had always been one to take the burden for things his entire life, it had been a habit that had stuck from his early childhood (even if he never wanted it) and to call him out on how he felt (at least for now) would be an insult more than anything else, so she stayed her tongue. She didn’t know where things were going to go after this, she had been planning on leaving, sure it was nice here on Kyoshi island but the warriors here had been getting nosy about her and her private life, a little too nosy, enough to put her on edge anyway, and then a few days before her departure here turns up one of the Firenations most notorious with a child no less that he found on the side of the road, and he’d been to Ba Sing Se but he didn’t go into detail much about it, seems like a sore spot for now. But, now what where next which location and what does she do about the new arrival.

Ty lee was brought out of her musings by Zuko clearing his throat in his typical awkward way, a mild sense of panic shot up her spine as he moved to stand, was he going to sell her out, was Azula following him. He looked her in the eyes and chuckled to himself as if being able to read her mind and spoke “I’m not going to sell you out if that’s what you’re worried about, just don’t do it to me” it set her mind at ease so she stood to seeing this as what it was (the end of this conversation) and asked “where are you staying?”, he eyed her a little before explaining that they were staying over in Chen village because he had “history” here, Ty lee knew what that meant and entailed so it made sense that he would leave as soon as he could (why’d even come here in the first place then?), she small girl (Jun) moved in his arms and a small smile graced his face, it was a private and small one but it was there and it looked nice (guess he can be nice when he’s not surrounded by family). As she walked with him back to the shoreline where the old man and his boat sat waiting patiently she tugged on his arm down the shoreline and asked where he would be going next, and again he eyed her up before telling her that he had no idea and would probably head East, far away from the Firenation and the war, it made sense really he had bigger priorities than himself now since he was essentially a surrogate brother father mesh (although it didn’t seem to bother him from the looks of things, seemed to relish in it actually). Ty lee thought about his answer before he in turn responded with the same question, and truth be told she had no idea, not even about a general direction she was sort of just here on Kyoshi island because it felt comfortable (but not home). Seeing her hesitate Zuko paused in his tracks, turned and said plainly that she should avoid Ba Sing Se and the west if she wanted to avoid the war, maybe head East as well, she just nodded and shrugged her shoulders and made a motion towards the boat, neither asked or offered to travel with the other. It hurt Ty lee just a little bit to see his blatant mistrust towards her, of course it wasn’t like it wasn’t unfounded but that didn’t mean it hurt any less, she had thought it would fade away a little when she found out they were essentially in the same boat as one another, but even so as she watched the small boat roll out into the river that separated the island from the mainland she kicked at the sand, feeling frustrated, she didn’t know why but she did, but ultimately being the “carefree” girl that she was she let it go and walked back to the inn where she was staying to finish packing, maybe heading East wasn’t such a bad idea, maybe she’d run into Zuko and Jun again, she didn’t speak much but Jun was clearly the current source of Zukos happiness and that had to count for something since even Mai couldn’t make him smile like that, well this was a different kind of smile she guessed since he clearly was NOT romantically involved, who knows maybe Zuko would make a good father (well not that his own was any good, what psychopath scars their own child!).

It had been a few days on the road now and it was enough time for Zuko to think back on his chance encounter with Ty lee, it was strange at first he didn’t know whether to run or fight when she stood towards him, he was thankful at least that it had not resulted in a fight he was desperately outnumbered and had a child hanging onto him (not exactly useful in a fight). He at first had weighted the option of asking her to travel with him and Jun near the end of their talk but made the decision not to, it would make them too much of a target (two of Azula’s most wanted in the same party NO thanks). Jun was the same really jumping around dragging him over to some rock or river side to show him the pretty looking shell she’d found, having Jun with him was added some kind of domesticity into his life despite not being in a house or anything just the routine of it all, cooking dinner, making sure she’s clean in the mornings, teaching her how to sew and assemble small traps (for hunting), it was nice and he was not ashamed to admit it, so if he openly gave her praise now instead of hidden nods and smiles when she caught dinner, well it just made her smile even more. Zukos heart had been broken and beaten time and time again by all manner of things and people in his life and it made him hesitant sometime when it came to his interactions with Jun, sure she had long accepted him for who and what he was, she loved watching him Firebend in the mornings when she had volunteered to cook, but he would look over at her sometimes and wonder when the other shoe was going to drop, when was she going to sell him out, betray him, he knew logically that it wouldn’t happen, she relied on him to survival currently and she was too young to get rid of him so quickly (well Azula was able to), it annoyed him that he had these thoughts, he knew she was an honest open minded and caring young girl, but she had said it herself after all, he’s a paranoid wreck. The roads leading East were less travelled and empty even devoid of bandits and any kind of military, it was strange yet oddly peaceful, too peaceful in fact. Zuko stopped in his tracks and yanked Jun his side she called out in alarm but quickly stopped as she saw the look on Zukos face, and then she noticed too, it was quite way too quite no footsteps, no clinking of armour or rustling of cloth but most alarmingly no birds, no insects no wildlife, that meant one of two things, people or predators (could say they were one and same really).

They stood on the open road scanning their surroundings looking for something, anyone and well that search was quickly cut short as Fireball shot out towards him followed by the war cry of Firenation soldiers encircling them, the faceless nameless soldiers seen had them trapped in a circle with only a few meters of wiggle room, Zuko had one sword up and his free hand wrapped protectively around Jun. A higher ranking soldier walked into the circle and his eyes met Zukos and shifted to Juns shaking form hidden by the banished princes arm, he cleared his throat his a cough and spoke loud and clearly “Prince Zuko of the Firenation Firstborn of Firelord Ozai and Fire lady Ursa in the name of the great uniter Firelord Ozai you are to be executed on sight for the betrayal of Princess Azula and helping the known fugitive and enemy of the Firenation the Avatar, Do not resist and it will be a painless death, resist and you will suffer”. Zuko was rattled this was the worst possible thing that could happen right now, his grip on Jun tightened as she tried to bury herself deeper into his clothing, he knew he had the disadvantage, he needed time so he spoke out “if I’m going to die anyway tell me how you found out where I am” and the captain sighed like one would as if scolding a child, needless to say it pissed him off, “we had received a tip from Chen village that someone matching your description was in the area and had set out Eastbound a few days ago, this was merely a confirmation of said tip and now that we have you anyway you WILL die here.”. Zuko grit his teeth, he had been careless and now him and Jun where paying for it, he didn’t bother begging for Juns life he knew that if given the chance she would die, the only thing stopping that from happening was him currently, so with a concentrated blast of Fire he shot a hole into the circle of men that surrounded them yanked Jun into his arms and started running, it was clear the soldiers were not going to give up so easily as he ran headfirst into an absolute beast of a man with a third eye on his head and a metal arm and leg, shaking himself out of his stupor he reached for Jun as she ran towards him, but the a metal fist slammed into his back forcing him onto the ground. Jun screamed out his name, but this was cut short as a hand grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her feet. Zuko was petrified seeing the only good thing left in his life being held up like a puppet on strings, the blood drained from his face as if someone had severed it from his shoulders as a knife his dropped sword was raised to her throat. The captain stood over the Zukos pinned body and followed his eyes to the girl, a creeping sadistic smile made its way across his face when the dots connected in his head, he spoke out with a gleeful laugh “I told you would suffer if you resisted Prince Zuko” he spat out his Zukos name like a curse, the captain took the sword from the faceless soldier and raised it to Juns throat, seeing what was about to happen, Zuko for the second time in his life started to beg and plead, it made the captain happy, the joy this nameless captain felt expanded 10 fold as he saw the tears and heard the screaming of the fallen prince when he slit the young girls throat. Zuko couldn’t breath he throat was raw and his face bloody, he couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t believe it, she was dead, there she as unmoving and lifeless as the captain cackled and laughed at his expense, as he laughed and laughed a blistering white hot rage exploded out of Zuko his face the epitome of pain lit up like a bonfire the lumbering bounty hunter was engulfed in white flames that sheered his skin and muscle to ash his charred corpse collapsed with a thunk the metal components of his body nothing more than melted steel. The captain took a backstep a mistake that would prove fatal as the banished prince picked up his swords engulfed in white burning flames and cut down man after man after man, no one could even so much as put up a fight the speed at which the prince fought at was nothing they had ever seen before, he was like a man possessed, and finally it came to the captain himself, the fear radiated of him like liquor on an alcoholics breath, and his death came fast but not without pain, the fire that was forcefully injected into him via twin swords shot out of his eyes, mouth and nose, it was so hot and painful he couldn’t even scream, and as quick as it came it left his body now little more than a shadow on the ground.

Zuko made his way over to Juns body and in some futile attempt at medical care he checked for a pulse of any kind, tried to feel any fire, any life left inside her, but nothing and the realisation struck as the tears fell, he held her body close to his check openly crying and crying and crying.

There was no ceremony no rites given to the soldiers who took part, but for Jun Zuko had prayed to every spirit he could think off to let her pass into their world in peace, he was so caught up in this that he couldn’t bring himself to care when he shot out a jet of white flames into the pyre, all he could think about was how he had lost the only good thing in his life for the third time, only this time it hurt so much more, he could of done more to save her, done more to make them suffer, but instead all he had now was a pyre of the his last loved one and a pair of swords that killed her. With a scream he threw those cursed blades into the tall grass wishing to never see them again and with another prayer filled with broken apologies and loud pleading he let he ashes of his once sister and friend get carried with the wind into the unknown, she always did love running around the fields and mountains and forests after all.

Zuko awoke to the sun like always only this time he was still in the field in which Juns body was burned, the tears renewed in his eyes as he stalked over to the place of her burning and was about to walk away until something caught his eye, a small metal bracelet was reflecting the sun into his eyes, he’d seen her wearing it of course but now that he had it in his hands he could see it for what it was, it had intricate carvings on it of Badgermoles and stone pillars and a dragon breathing fire, he clasped the bracelet to his lower wrist just before his hand (only place it would fit after all), his only memorial to her, it was ironic really, he always did have to carry the scars of those he’d lost, he supposed this wasn’t so different.

With one last look over his shoulder with the morning sun still rising he started to walk off but not before spinning around to look back at where her ashes were scattered, he would for the rest of his days swear by all the spirts he could that he heard a small thank you from behind him on that day, he bowed and thanked her or the air he couldn’t tell anymore, and kept heading East, to find home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading thus far! I felt like this was the correct way to take things for the end game I have planned I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Following in his footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty lee picks up a trail and Zuko gets some new friends.

She was still in Kyoshi when the beam of white fire burst through the sky everyone had heard the sonic boom that had shortly followed and panic rose when the white scaled dragon started to swirl around the beam of fire. The entire island had entered fight or flight mode as the warriors were gearing up in a frenzy, no doubt to investigate this disturbance, Ty lee was worried she knew that was the direction Zuko and Jun were headed in only a few days prior an uneasy pit was forming in her gut (he was the only known Firebender around for miles that dragon thing had to have had something to do with him), being newly found friends with Suki granted her fortune to travel with the Kyoshi warriors as they left for the beam and dragons last known location. It had been a hard two day push on the ostrich-horses, a four day walk condensed into half the time and as they got closer the site where it all took place became evermore apparent as scorch marks littered the surrounding area. One of the warriors were the first to spot the shadow like burn marks on the ground that resembled humans in different states of retreat, whoever they were, they were instantly vaporized (not a pretty way to go) but aside from that there was nothing, no animal tracks to follow or hair to track like the dragon turned to ash where it took off, (there was a lot of ash in the area after all especially by a large looking fire pit). It clicked instantaneously Firenation burn their dead, just as the Earth kingdom bury theirs, Ty lee moved towards the fire pit and saw the tell tail signs of a pyre, still hot embers amongst the charcoaled wood and the lingering scent of burnt hair. Light hit her eye just from the corner of her peripherals and in an instant she had turned and started walking towards the offending item (only metal out here would do that glass was too expensive to just chuck away) and low and behold a pair of bloody Dao blades sitting in the grass stood proud, the grip reaching for the sky and its blood coated blades turned deep into the earth. Ty lee picked up the blades and inspected them running a hand over the hilt noticing the small little rope attached at the bottom (kinda like the one on Zukos swords).

The pit in Ty lees gut turned into an abyss as the connected the dots, a funeral pyre, tossed swords that look eerily like Zukos and a SINGLE pair of tracks that continued east away from the sight, the image she was putting together was not a pretty one, it was clear whoever this was had been attacked and had lost someone in their group (see the funeral pyre) and had continued their journey see the tracks leading east.

Ty lee was broken out of her train of thought as a rough hand landed on her shoulder, in a flash she had the would be attacker trapped in an arm lock and a knife pressed against their throat, recognition ran across her face as she saw the look of surprise and bewilderment on the Kyoshi warriors face, she quickly dropped the surprised warrior and made a show of apologising to her, it was laughed off of course the warrior did admit that she shouldn’t have crept up on an experienced solo traveller (even though she was not, just Azula had tried to make a move on her too many times when her guard was down). The sun was reaching its summit for the day when the warriors made a point of leaving to go home, whatever was here was clearly gone now, Ty lee raised the swords she had found and the mentioned the tracks on the road, but Suki had told her that it was probably just a traveller and that the swords probably belonged to one of the non-existent bodies that lay here, more ash than flesh. It was here Ty lee took her leave of Kyoshi. As goodbyes and Goodluck’s were shared and travel kits were opened Ty lee looked back at the retreating forms of her newly found friends, she wanted to tell them the truth so badly, but she still had no idea how they would react should they find out that she’s not only Firenation but also an ex confidant of the nation’s princess herself, perhaps its best that they didn’t know in the end anyway though, with the price Azula no doubt has on her head there would be a tremendous amount of heat (no pun intended) on her and anyone she called friend, so with a click of her tongue she moved the ostrich horse along the road following the ever frantic footsteps in hope of finding the owners of those bloody Dao blades, she only hoped they did not belong to who she thought they did.

Night had fallen when she set up camp, it was a cold camp tonight (no fire) she saw no reason too cook anything, the jerky the girls from Kyoshi gave her would last another few days easy, so with her ostrich-horse curled around her for warmth she drifted off to sleep. Morning broke with that god awful sun beating down on her harder than the rain does in the monsoon seasons, she was sluggish as she went about eating and drinking from her canteen, she didn’t set out immediately she just sat there for a moment thinking, contemplating just sort of reflecting on the everything that had happened the last month and a bit. She was frustrated really, she was so far away from everyone and everything she knew yet didn’t feel any closer to her end goal which despite the short time frame in which she had been away, it all felt like a pipedream, her meeting with Zuko was like a breath of fresh air she didn’t know she had been needing, probably why she was disappointed about his lack of invitation to travel (then again not like she asked him either). There was no question about whether or not this was a mistake however, the leaving and traveling alone was not an issue it was nice in fact, but she was a social creature by nature she loved to interact and talk with people regardless of nation or bending ability or lack thereof, and not seeing anyone for days on end with only the wind to hear her speak wasn’t exactly great, sure it was better than the alternative but she kinda wanted someone just to listen from time to time, after all after everything she’s been through it was bound to leave some scars that were more than just physical, it was probably why she broke so easily in front of Zuko yet Suki and the rest knew nothing, because he could understand and he didn’t judge her for it (well not that he could he was basically in the same boat as her), she was jealous (only a bit though) of him though since he did have someone to bounce words of off, it was funny actually the same awkward guy who could barley stumble though a conversation with his own mother had someone to talk too and the girl who could talk to anyone and anything on the this side of the word had no one.

Ty lee had taken off wordlessly on her ostrich-horse the sun already making its trek through the sky forever in its chase with the moon, the scenery turning into a blur as she sped down the roads trying to find someone she did not want to find, but it made her panic none the less as the tracks seemed to have disappeared into thin air, they just stopped in the middle of the road left food forward and right foot back and then nothing, no body, no drag marks, no signs of a scuffle or a cover up job on the road, just poof into nothing. It was unsettling but she made her way forward anyway, the Kyoshi girls had told her of the next few towns on this road and the next one should be a day’s ride from where she was (if she got her location right anyway), hopefully someone might have seen something, tracks don’t just up and stop without there being a body, the pit in her stomach yet again grew. 

Zukos body dropped with a thud, the stone platform he rested on was cold and rough, but he couldn’t feel it, he couldn’t feel a thing, he just sat there waiting for something he guessed, it felt like and eternity before he bothered to raise his head to see where he was, he wasn’t a captive that’s for sure, no rope or iron had been attached to his person and he was very much conscious (although he’d really rather not be), exhaustion permeated every essence of his being, the will to continue on for anything sapped away and not coming back, he didn’t even know where he was until a low rumbling drew his attention and there sat three beings, one he thought he’d never see again, one he thought was extinct and one he didn’t know. His good eye widened ever so slightly at the sight of the snow white clearly juvenile dragon as it made its way towards him before wrapping its larger frame around him and seemingly sleeping, he made no complaints as the warmth began to spread throughout his body and he lent back (if he was going to be eaten he at least wanted to be warm when it happened), the bison took this as its que to make its move, obviously dishevelled and dirty with iron still around its great many feet, it eyes up Zuko before leaning in and sniffing, recognition in its eyes as it opted for a small lick of Zukos cheek. Seeing the great and ancient beast not moving out of his face Zuko did the only thing he felt was natural, he grabbed the great beast with both hands pulling it towards him, buried is face into the side of it and cried, there was no loud sobs or broken screaming this time however, just the silent tears of a man who had lost everything, truly everything. As he cried the bison would like his hair while the young dragon (something Zuko was not in the mood to comprehend currently) tightened its grip in a show of support and solidarity with the fallen prince.

Time meant little during these hours in this strange yet familiar location, and it was only when his tears had dried and the two great and ancient animals had moved slightly did the unknown man step forward, and with a voice soft and gentle, like how someone would speak to a wounded animal in dire need he spoke “hello, my name is Guru Pathik, you seem a long way from home.” Zuko stared at the man before looking him up and down and responded, his voice like rusted iron and jagged rock “I lost the only home I ever wanted”. Zuko hated pity it was no secret so it was nice to see this stranger look at him not with pity but understanding and empathy, the Guru gave him a soft warm smile and spoke again “well you are welcome to spent as much time as you would like in these ruins Prince Zuko, besides I have the feeling your friends here wont let you leave for some time”, Zukos head slowly looked up the unspoken question written over his face, “I’m afraid Prince Zuko your face is a rather distinct one it was not hard to piece together who you were”, Zuko was hardly surprised and in turn he just scoffed and nodded at the Guru who gave a wide smile, and said with a more upbeat tone of voice “its not everyday a Firebender breathes white fire, might be what lead the young one to you” he gestured to the white dragon that he lay upon “perhaps you are more alike than just your Fire Prince Zuko, in any case sleep, I shall make breakfast in the morning goodnight Prince Zuko.” All Zuko could do at the time was dumbly nod, this was too much too take in, so he did as his kind host said and promptly fell asleep on top of the dragon that come from nowhere and next to a 100 year old bison that belonged to the Avatar. Sounds like the start to a bad joke really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading thus far! I'm trying to get things to pick up now a bit storyline wise so expect some more of the GAang interactions in future and there will be some more dedicated time towards Ty lee I know I've kind of been neglecting her storyline for the last several chapters. with work (irl) on hold for the week you can expect a bit more in terms of updates and as always thoughts opinions and criticism is welcome.


	10. Relearning who he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty lee catches up to Zuko and has a chance encounter with a dead species.

The town was a small one, clearly a crop farm probably for parts of the southern end of the continent, but it seemed nice, like war hadn’t touched it yet, there were children running the street, an old woman sat in a rocking chair knitting something, venders and customers intermingling and talking, it would be nice to come back here someday, when she had somewhere to go back to. It was a shame she thought that she would have to leave so soon, it was after all just a pit stop, it hadn’t taken long to find out that the town folk had seen a white dragon flying further east towards the desecrated Air temple, it was the talk of the town hardly surprising though for such a small quite place, she didn’t really need to ask about it they were just openly talking about it.

It would take two uneventful days of hard riding to get to the Air temple but it was what greeted her that stuck in her mind, there she was looking up at the winding pathway that led to the open grounded temple when the Avatars bison swooped down at her landing in the middle of the path it was defiantly not happy to see her evidently remembering her from the last time they had crossed paths, so in a symbol of peace she raised her hands before reaching onto her back and drawing the dual Dao blades raising them up for the bison to smell. The bison eyed Ty lee with caution it was tense, but the great beast eventually did come closer and take in a great gust of air. The look of caution and distrust never did faulter or fade (kind off expected really) but the blades must have worked since the ancient animal took off after without any kind of attack, so with a hesitant step Ty lee made her way up the mountain side, watching the bison fly off into the distance with no signs of coming back (well one less worry isn’t it). Ty lee was no slouch not by a long shot and she was light enough on her feet enough of the time to not be heard so it was a tad annoying when the old man who looked too old to be alive (seen corpses healthier than him) who was sat meditating suddenly spin around to greet her from across the courtyard. He was a kind man but he was crazy reluctant to say anything regarding dragons and swordsmen who might be here (sure the towns folk didn’t say anything about a person but if dragons were nearby spirits know Zuko had something to do with it), in fact he was definitely hiding something regarding that particular topic. Ty lee was on the verge of grabbing the old man and shaking him he just needed to say yes or no! (and come on the answer was obviously yes) but all he did was shake his head and smile, that smile only grew when he looked over her shoulder towards something.

It was bad, it was very very bad, to put it simply he looked like hammered shit and she made it known, completely unintentionally of course, but it was true skinny and thin in the wrong places, arms and legs like stick and a face so sunken and hollow it was like insects had been eating his insides, she shuddered at the mental image being pulled out of her stupor by Zuko clicking his bony fingers in front of her face, the slight tremor in his hands did not go amiss, it made her worry (even if it had been years since last they spoke it wasn’t like she was a monster). In typical Zuko fashion he was stubborn but the fight he had in his eyes-only days ago were long gone, out of everything he was at this very moment his eyes were the most hollow, sunken and devoid of life, the fight that was in them only a week ago had disappeared completely replaced only by a void that bore into the very depths of her being. Never in her life had Ty lee seen his molten gold eyes so dull (even after Ozai burned half his face off).

She looked at him seeing the noticeable smile that had once held residency on his lips and the lack of noise, more importantly the lack of any laughing or scampering feet, it clicked and she didn’t know what to say, thankfully Zuko talked for her to break the sullen silence that had fallen “thought I got rid of those” it was hard to believe that it was his voice that had spoken, once so full of power and life (and rage in the early days) now reduced to nothing but a raspy empty thing, she saw him motion to the twin blades that sat in her hands a mirthless chuckle escaped him as he took them back and inspected them “shoulda left them where you found them Ty lee their no good to anyone”. There was clearly more to this story than he was letting on but she had to confirm something first and it would be painful and rude and horrible if she was right, but she had to know for sure, “if Jun…still around?” the words felt like ash in her mouth she knew it was the wrong thing to say yet she said it anyway it didn’t feel good, he shouldn’t have to suffer further because of her curiosity, yet his face betrayed no emotion except the broken hearted yet biting sarcasm with which he responded with, “take a guess, thought you’d be smarter spending all that time with Azula”, it was a low blow they both knew but it wasn’t like she hardly deserved it. Zuko took the blades from her hands and inspected them closely, his face again let nothing change his lips a thin line and his eyes focused but unseeing, like he was trapped somewhere else. The swords clattered at their feet and a puff of smoke escaped his nostrils, Ty lee didn’t know how to act or respond he was so different to how he used to be, it was like looking at a stranger using a once maybe friends face, he looked similar but his mannerisms and responses were so different, it was definitely grief this kind of chance doesn’t happen without something big, the death of someone who had done nothing but good for them would be a good example to pick (and the one that applied here). Zuko was walking away from the courtyard as she collected the fallen blades strapped securely to her back, she called out in front of her “don’t you want them back?” he stopped and turned his head slightly over his shoulder and spoke “those things killed her I don’t want them”, he always a man of few words at first she thought it was because he was awkward or nervous and that may be have been true once upon a time, but now, now it felt like he just didn’t want to talk like he had said enough to last lifetimes, it was saddening to see, that once happy child chasing after his sister and hiding in his mothers large robes.

Ty lee had followed Zuko to where his makeshift home was located in a sort of cave area with streams running through it, it was nice, peaceful but at the end of the cave where the water fell in from the ceiling there sat curled up the rumoured white dragon, it made her freeze she stood there locked in place as it uncurled and looked her dead in the eye a jet of flame burst from its nose as it exhaled, time seemed to freeze as she stood there motionless barely breathing. Its great form stood up on and flexed its wings and in one swift motion it had jumped an inch away from her face, she took there terror seeping out of her the ancient creature thought extinct looked her over, her foot took a step backwards and she slipped on the wet rock, a rough hand caught her back as Zuko kept her steady “don’t be afraid of him he’s just protective, killed a flying lemur cus it too close to my head think nothing of it he wont hurt you if you’re docile around me, I think” the last part was added as an afterthought and it did very very little to ease the current anxiety that had settled neatly in her gut, but Zuko had obviously not noticed or not cared as he took a seat at the end of the cave and started to cook some nondescript meat and started to speak again in that same tired voice devoid of any life or care “so what brings you out here anyway wasn’t just to return those cursed things was it?” he was looking at her expectantly, she was still in panic mode before she could respond properly so with a heavy sigh he made a motion with his arm and a jet of white fire shot out of his palm and the dragon left through the entrance they had come in from.

It was rather surreal to see it happen, Zuko now apparently had white fire and a pet dragon that had a habit of nestling him when it got the chance and he lived in an abandoned Air temple with an old man who was obsessed with banana and onion juice who liked to talk in riddles. Ty lee was still trying to process this and had hardly heard what Zuko had said and dumbly stammered out a “what?” before seeing a little bit of the old Zuko in him as an equally amused and annoyed huff escaped his lips before he repeated his question. She had no idea how too respond really, at first it was to return the blades but to come this far was sort of done on a whim, it made her feel fickle but that was more her than him, so she decided to make something up “I was wondering errr if you didn’t want that if you could train me to use them you know” he raised his good eyebrow in mock annoyance and surprise “really now?” his voice was dripping with sarcasm but for some reason he actually agreed and told her that they would start at first light if she was serious about it, oh and not to worry about that dragon of whom he had affectionately named Jinagan. She had no idea what had come over her to say that or why she felt kind of giddy that he had accepted in the first place, all she knew was that she was now about to have sword training from the older brother of the person she ran half away across the world to escape she wondered if he would “train” her in similar ways to Azula, she knew he was different, but he had changed so much from when she had last seen him, now Jun this time (well she knew who the funeral pyre was for now, didn’t feel good) and he did NOT talk about it, even in their limited conversations she could tell that it was a HUGE sore spot and honestly she did not want go poking that bear no matter what kind of friendship they had.

The old man had kindly left a tent and bed roll set up in one corner of the courtyard in which they had met by the newness of it, no doubt made up for her she would have to thank him in the morning, so she slept with a feeling of giddiness and anxiety about the coming day thought she couldn’t tell why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading thus far. I have more Ty lee and Zuko interactions planned for the future as this is where the plot is going to start picking up and getting interwoven with the GAang side of things as always thoughts opinions and criticism are welcome (these comments are my life blood right now not kidding) see you in the next chapter :)


	11. Breaking the shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty lee has a rocky start to her training.

By the time Ty lee woke up the sun was already nearing the summit of its reach, she rushed out of bed in a frenzy remembering her promise with Zuko (and his words) she burst into the courtyard excuses and apologies already on her tongue. He looked regal yet ethereal when she approached him at the edge of the yard, the sun in front of him glowing through his clothes and hair which had since grown longer than the short buzz cut she had seen before (had it really grown in so short a time?). Her musings were cut short as he turned and approached her, she was tense he wanted her here at dawn but here she was hours later, would he burn or hit her like Azula had? They were blood after all, tears pooled in her eyes as she the excuses she had used time and time again started to work their way out of her mouth.

She was clearly stressed, reaching for her upper arm as she bowed her head muttering apologies and excuses, it reminded him of himself only years ago, he wasn’t going to hurt her it was never a thought that even crossed his mind and to see such a reaction hit him where it hurt, he wasn’t offended that she had thought that she might get hurt he may not talk about his childhood but he had seen how Azula had treated her “friends” even back then, it hurt because she had to suffer the way he had and he knew first hand his sisters cruelty. Zuko reached out a gently pulling Ty lees free hand into his own and spoke softly and quietly like how someone would to a scared child (because that’s what they are really) “I’m not going to hurt you, I will never raise my hand against you especially as punishment for something as a small a being late”, she didn’t raise her head but she nodded in acknowledgement none the less. She was still upset and hadn’t moved still with her hand held by Zuko, and in a moment of nostalgia Zuko dropped her hand and slowly wrapped his arms around her, he was like in most things stiff and awkward, however this was the first time anyone had voluntarily hugged her first and not out of pity (he never cared for pity for himself or anyone else), it took a moment for her to realise this before copying his actions and wrapping herself into the embrace. Zuko was the first to pull away and in the tender moment they found themselves in he cupped her face with a hand and wiped away a stray tear that was still falling down her cheek, she leaned into his hand like a cat would. she looked up at him into both eyes she didn’t know what to expect next something like this had NEVER happened before, it was slow and deliberate but Zuko pulled his hand away from her and while still speaking softly and lowly he gestured to the cooking pot off the far side of the courtyard and spoke “you should eat before you train, its not good to train on an empty stomach” she was still locked in her thoughts but registered what had been said and seen and made her way to the pot to start looking for food, that was of course before a thin bony ghostly looking guiding hand sat her down, she looked at the source of this hand and saw the owner, there stood Zuko regal and golden as the day he was born, but now stress lines of a man 5 times his age ran across his face with scars both large and small running across the exposed parts of his skin, hair long and greying, seeing him up close like this now, she really could see the damage that had wormed its way from the psychological to the physical, he was more ghost than person now.

Zukos hands moved with practised ease he demonstrated the stances he wanted Ty lee to hold, strong and stable, yet fluid and malleable, it was beautiful really more of a dance than a fight he still refused to even hold the swords she had with her and so used sticks instead. She was a natural, it was strange, she never had a passion for swords or bladed weapons but as soon as she had those duel swords in her hands it was like eating fresh fruit after starving, she relished in it and Zuko was more than happy to teach her, he looked more alive when he was focusing on his forms and the motions of his blades (sticks) and his eyes would glimmer when he taught her his philosophy behind the swords. Learning how to use his swords was a lot of fun and he really came out of his shell when it came to it, but as soon as the lessons were over he would crawl back into himself and hid away from the world, it was sad to watch, not because she felt like he needed to talk to people more (although he did have to), it was sad because she knew exactly why he was the way he was, she could see the grief he felt it hung over him worse than his broken fractured familial bonds, she hated seeing it, it was sad to see it how bad it was and be able to do nothing, he was clearly in the process of getting over things yet she knew that this would never leave him, there was no big bad to get back at he’d already done it after all, there was no anger in him just sadness. Despite all this thought it was peaceful, just them learning practising meditating, eating meals with the old man and Zukos dragon, exploring the ruins and bringing any artifacts back to the old man and Zuko (who was always in the company of the his dragon when she wasn’t around), and day by day Zuko would open up to her bit by bit, it nothing drastic or extreme, it was subtle he offer her more tea or food around meal times, his eyes would linger on her longer when they were finished practising checking for something before he would nod (more to himself than her) before moving on, he would also try to smile at her sometimes he was still bad with words and so smiling was the next best thing, needless to say he wasn’t very good at it, but as the days rolled by it became more and more natural and she was always smile back. It may be tragic but Zuko this broken ghost of a man had been nicer and more caring with her than anyone else in her life, she wanted this gentle peace to last, this feeling of serenity was something she never wanted to let go off, but like all things in their combined lives that all changed when the great bison returned only this time with a small bald child on its back.

Zuko was calm and collected as Ty lee burst into the cave her eyes wild and frantic as she looked for him, she saw him sitting in by the water entrance that Jinagan used her panic calmed as she saw him, she could barley contain herself “it’s here I mean he’s here, the avatars here”, it came out as a jumbled mess but he understood what she was saying, he had seen the pair arrive not long ago as well and found himself just simply not caring, he truly could not care any less even if he tried, so no he was not going to go anywhere or leave simply because one child might request it. Ty lee took a seat next to him maybe he was in shock? She took one of his hands into her own (by the spirits they were light and warm) and told him again slower this time but with the same taste of urgency on her tongue, “Zuko the avatar is here should we leave?” he locked his eyes with hers and spoke plainly “no were not leaving I like being here its quiet and I can be myself I’m not going to leave because a child might want it, I appreciate the concern Ty lee I really do, but I’m fine I’m over all of it and over him” a genuine smile made its way across her face as he 100% acknowledged her feelings on the matter and a small bloom of warmth filled her chest at his open admittance of how he felt (even more so that it was aligned with her own feelings), and so she sat next to him listening to the birds chirping and feeling the sinking suns last rays graze her back through the water entrance of the cave. A weight hit her shoulder and light breathing caught her ear, she looked her to her right and low and behold there slumped against her was none other than the fallen prince Zuko, it was filled her with pride because he was always the last to sleep in any situation, if he was gone at the drop of a hat it clearly meant he trusted her with his own safety. As the picked up the body that was her only friend the lack of any strenuous muscle use worried her deeply. Zuko had always been an active kid and then being out at sea he had definitely grown in many many ways, but here now the grief and stress of loosing one so close as Jun he had wasted away, it worried her deeply he had to eat more and she was going to make sure that he did even if he hated her for it (although she really did hope that he didn’t at least not genuinely anyway).

Passing an energetic Airbender with the body of Prince Zuko in her arms who as still as the grave was probably not a good combination, the avatar was in her face quicker than she would’ve liked and promptly met with an outstretched leg to the gut, before he could get up and question her the old man slapped a hand over his mouth his look of surprise was funny, but not funny enough to dissuade the protective anger that filled her “Hes asleep and you better do the same SOON or so help me you’ll never bend again” it was whisper shouted not wanting to wake the sleeping Firebender, the Avatar seemed to realize this threat properly and was quick about nodding his head and keeping his mouth shut. Ty lee lay Zukos body atop his sleeping role, the air was warm tonight and fire was breathing with him as he slept he would be fine, with a final glare at the Airbender Ty lee followed suit and fell asleep swords at her side in front of Zuko. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading thus far! I wanted to start on the actual relationship tag, it will be a slow burn though so I hope that doesn't turn anyone away, as always thoughts, opinions, comments and criticism are always welcome and encouraged. until next time :)


	12. Back into the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Aang make a deal.

It’s a rare thing to see a Firebender up before the sun was, but here to the far East in the depths of a ruined temple as old as time itself a lone Firebender sat watching the moon fall and the sun rise, it was a curious thing really, the moon and sun forever in an endless chase no one to say to say when it started or when it’ll end, only that it happens. As the suns first rays touched Zukos skin energy filled his body like always does, yet he never felt weaker, ever since the loss of Jun everything had felt numb or dulled, colour become grey, food tasted like ash in his mouth no matter the supposed flavour and the sun while his source of life and sustenance, had left him wanting, like there was more he should be feeling, these things while horrible had lessened slightly over the last few weeks, the introduction of Jinagan had helped this, especially when the great dragon had shown him how fire was meant to be used and fuelled, the dragon could not talk so the creation of his white hot flames were still as much of a mystery as ever but the spirits and mythical creatures could keep their secrets what was real and happening right in front of him was more important but meeting and being trained? By a real-life dragon was something that had no happening in actual years and felt exhilarating when the awe finally struck. The first time he had met the great white dragon was after the loss of his only true family (blood meant little these days), he had been walking in some direction he didn’t know where and just didn’t care, the great dragon had landed in front of him with little sound (impressive for something so huge) and without much hesitation had grabbed him up in its claws and started to fly somewhere, again he couldn’t bring himself to care if this was how he was going to die, well it was better than the other ways people would have thought up for him. Landing in an Air temple very much alive was not what he had expected, maybe a cave or nest? But a temple with the Avatars bison (were those chains?) and an old man who called himself a guru who like to hear himself speak was not on the list of events and places that he might have ever thought up.

The great dragon was not Zukos pet, only a friend he did as he pleased came and went about his business having faith that the young hatchlings newfound fire and understanding would serve to help him rather than kill him (much like his fire before their meeting). Jinagan would move around the world as he saw fit, no matter how loyal he may be or how worthy a human or spirit may be, he was not at someone’s beck and call like a dog he was a dragon a proud one at that and one of that last on this plane of existence and he would not go quietly in the night because of another beings suicide mission. Suffice to say he was very angry when the Avatar (who had fled his destiny allowing his kin to die like rats in the streets) demanded that Zuko a person who only wanted to live his days in peace, a person who had lost so much over his life, a person who had finally found somewhere and to heal and recover from the horror that was his life, to be ripped away from it all to help out the child who ran run AGAIN!, the idiot was running away from his destiny as the Avatar over a girl! The idiocy humans posses never failed to amaze Jinagan, but he did allow a moment for the very childish smug pride that filled him as his student/person who shared his living quarters, did nothing but walk away from him, like he had forgotten to turn off the stove in the kitchens, the toothy grin was probably a bit too much for something that was supposed to be old and wise and all that, but the fear in the boys eyes was too much to pass up on when he landed in front of him breath hot and fangs bared.

Zuko had in recent history become a much more patient person, with himself and those around him anyway anything and anyone else would receive if not the brunt of his sarcasm then the view of his back, he had little time and energy for the insane and idiotic anymore, following the Avatar on a quest to rescue his girlfriend from his sister was an idea that had to have sounded better in the child’s head surely. All he wanted to do was watch the sun rise and start cooking food before Ty lee woke up (she needed to keep her strength up for his draining training after all), but all those thoughts and plans had gone out the window as the Airbender had burst into the clearing talking and babbling about Katara being in danger that he needed the Guru to help him master the Avatarstate or some other such shit he just didn’t want to hear. It was what happened next that caused the entire courtyard to burst into a commotion, the idiot child demanded that Zuko travel with him as his Firebender teacher because apparently Iroh would not teach him, and that he help save his girlfriend (not really), with nothing for Zuko to gain that would be worthwhile, it such a ridiculous notion that even Jinagan had burst down into the yard ready for a fight, the bison soon followed suit of course wanting to protect its master, of course then followed by a sleepy and heavily armed Ty lee sword in one hand and the other rubbing her eyes making her way to his side and lastly the Guru himself who came to see the commotion.

Breakfast was an awkward horrible thing no one wanted to experience ever again, at least Ty lee didn’t, Zuko seemed mainly pretty bored with whole ordeal, drinking his tea slowly playing with tobacco? And seaweed paper absent mindedly (people usually have a pipe?), the Guru was humming to himself trying to make conversation with Aang (as he had introduced himself as) and said child was shuffling his feet in his lap awkwardly and very openly trying to avoid eye contact with the great dragon that lay behind Zuko, okay so maybe it was just her and him that felt awkward but it still sucked and the utter relief she felt when Zuko said those holy magical words has never been topped before “would you like to train Ty lee, if you’re feeling up to it?”. When he spoke at least to her (and Jinagan when he thinks they’re alone) is always so soft, heartfelt, caring and genuine, its nice to hear it and to hear it in front of strangers when directed at her, its cheesy but it made her feel special, and of course she said yes practically dragging Zuko to his feet and into the yard where they dance with swords and fire. That was something that never left her mind, that being Zukos white fire, sure he was never a slouch when it came to his own training, but looking at his competition (Azula and her blue flames) it was easy to see why it felt so inadequate, but then all of a sudden he’s here spouting white fire like it was nothing and looking more serene than angry for the first time in his life, of course it did little to hide the storm that sat just beneath the skin, the angry red marks of gripping himself too hard plain to see on his forearms no doubt from his moments of mindlessness and the rusty voice that seemed to get worse over time, no doubt from the nightmares that leave him breathless and out of breath (also smoking tobacco like an old man probably didn’t help him much). But he was healing he smiled more every day, he would never be the same, but he was starting to feel more human even if he would never look the part anymore, his hair still turning a silvery grey and the lines that marred his face would forever make him look older and older, but it wasn’t a bad thing since it didn’t look like he cared much, he never complained about it nor took extra time looking in pools of still water or mirrors and that could only be a good thing she guessed. But he was healing and that was all that mattered.

Zuko had been taking a break with Ty lee from her routine training, both sitting cross legged overlooking a cavernous drop that spread out for miles around them, Zuko with that stick in his mouth exhaling smoke like a chimney and Ty lee with a pitcher of water in her lap, they were not talking or communicating, simply enjoying the peace and quite and the air of tranquillity that surrounded them. The moment was of course broken because good things do not last as the Airbender walked into the yard impatience in his eyes and endless energy thrumming at his fingertips as the wind picked up around him. Zuko looked into his eyes and saw the same image that greeted him that very same morning, a child who had lost everything and wanted to save what little he had left, it struck a cord in him as he saw the Avatar child approach and he made up his mind, Ty lee of course was more than welcome to come or stay until he came back (he would NOT leave this place for the Avatar no matter the circumstances). Zuko held up his hand silencing the boy before he could speak, the impatience and desperation became completely apparent on his face as any semblance of self-control was slipping very quickly, so he spoke short, blunt and too the point “I’ll help you on this one occasion” the boys face lit up like a Christmas tree “HOWEVER” and his face dimmed “I’m not doing this for free you have to do something for me after I help you with this understand?” Aang nodded his head furiously at this point in time there was not a single thing he would not do to help Katara, “I need you to open a portal to the spirit world”. The request threw Ty lee of guard, but it made immediate sense and her heart filled with sympathy and one of her hands slowly crawled forwards towards her friend, but it never reached its target as she pulled it back as the air grew hotter around him, it was a threat 100 percent, not directed at her but at the Avatar.

The air was thick with tension, despite being a child Aang defiantly knew the risks and seriousness of such a request, he didn’t know why Zuko would want that, but he had no choice right now, he needed backup and with his current gang split up he needed all the help he could get, although Zuko didn’t look like he could fight anymore but the girl next to him defiantly looked like she could, it would have to do, he nodded his head with confidence and his previous assumption about Zuko quickly left as his hand was cut up without him realising, when he saw the blood spill the words “trap” filled the front of his mind, but as he reached for anything that might be used as a weapon he saw Zuko cut the same line on his hand a stretch it out for a handshake.

Jinagan watched the interaction with great interest, a blood pact by two such prominent and powerful beings had not been made in eons the boy was hesitant but as the hatchling sighed and started to move his hand back, the young Avatar rushed forward and shook it, his face grave but determined, the girl was confused but was quickly rust the promise of an explanation, of which she took with a huff.

Zuko turned towards the only person he would confidently call a friend, outstretched a hand and asked something thought to do weeks and weeks ago but only now had the confidence to ask. “will you come with me Ty lee?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading thus far! I hope this read continues to enjoy and now finally we are going to see some interactions with the rest of the cast, I've been saying that for a few chapters aha but in the next one it really will happen, also I feel as if I've been side-lining Ty lee a bit in more recent chapters so expect some more stuff from her POV and stuff, as always thoughts opinions comments and criticism are welcome and encouraged. Ill see you in the next chapter :)


	13. A battle of wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty lee and Zuko agree to help.

It was a tough choice, leave the sweet bliss that she currently held for what? To rescue the Avatars Waterbender, why should she care about her wellbeing, but at the same time the look in Zukos eyes, the desire to see Jun again even if only for a second, it was palpable. She took a second to think about things, Zuko was going with or without her the deal they made was too good to ever pass up, but going with them would mean going face to face with Azula, the thought alone made her shiver, she had spent all this time trying to get away from her and everywhere she held dominion but to now run straight into the belly of the beast and go toe to toe with her, she knew herself well enough to know that she would run.

Zuko looked down at her his bony fingers beginning to curl into his palm, his face deep set with melancholy and his lips a thin line. Before he could retract his hand Ty lees hand connected with his own “one condition” she said, her voice laced with a confidence and steel he’d never heard before, he nodded his head ready to meet her demands if it meant her coming with them, “I wont face Azula not for anyone or any reason, if I see her I’m as good as dead I wont risk it”. It was a fair enough demand but it was more than just that Zuko could practically feel the fear that radiated from her at the thought of facing his sister, it made him feel horrible for too many reasons so he squeezed her hand in comfort and understanding, “you wont be anywhere near her, besides we’ll need someone to guide the bison to get us out of there wont we” he spoke softly with a smile adorning his face.

Aang watched as their moment continued on he felt more awkward here than at breakfast but he needed their help, he had no one else to turn too on such short notice he just hoped that Zuko could still fight with Fire, he hadn’t actually seen him bend in his short time at the temple, or at least to the point where he would be an asset that wouldn’t turn on him after they had inevitably escaped.

Ty lee felt Zukos thin hand squeeze her own, it would be a lie if she said that it didn’t help with the building anxiety and paranoia. In this moment they had completely forgotten that Aang was even there, so much so that Zuko spoke out loud for her to hear clearly “you’re my only friend Ty lee I wont let Azula get anywhere near you, I won’t let her take you”. The completely heartfelt message was very well received, Ty lee had jumped into his arms in a crushing hug, no words were needed as his lithe arms found their way across her upper and lower back. She had no idea how long she had been wanting to hear those words from someone else un-promoted, not about he was going to make sure that she was protected from Azula (as scary as Azula was, Ty lee was not some damsel she could take care of herself just fine), just that he had openly admitted to her being his friend (and only one at that), every time it had been her saying it to others never the other way round.

It was very hard to not force food down his throat, it had been a tense leaving party, the old man (Guru) had been practically begging the Avatar (named Aang) not to leave as they packed to go save his little girlfriend, and there was Zuko not much help with packing for obvious reasons but just sitting there making food HE WASN’T EVEN EATING, it her blood boil he NEEDED food, but unfortunately he had as much as he could handle without throwing it back up, doesn’t mean it didn’t annoy her, how was he supposed to fight if he was out of stamina by the time they got back to that dammed city.

The flight was getting tenser and tenser with atmosphere becoming more and more heavy and oppressive, Zuko gripped on tight to the Bisons fur but his face was quickly changing from that more present smile and almost air head look to one of someone prepping themselves for a war (which it already was really). The air was thick as the group set down in the garden of the Avatars residence, both the Watertribe boy and Earthbender girl ready for a fight with Aang trying to placate them and IROH!? Looking Zuko over with apparent worry concern and sadness all over his face and body, he shook as he caught the whites of his hair and the frailness of his arms, he never made a move towards him almost like he was paralysed, it was probably the completely dismissive eyes the still young man had, all Zuko did was take one sweep of the room and speak in the direction of the Avatar and his arguing cohorts “We’re not here for the Avatar he doesn’t matter, we’re here because we made a deal and I intend to keep my end of the bargain so that he does”, and with that he was out the back door and sat by the little pond in the garden with that dammed smoke machine sticking out of his mouth again exhaling smoke like the dragon that so often shadowed him back at the temple.

The little Earthbender had immediately calmed down when Zuko finished his little speech (it was the most he had spoken since she last saw him at the palace) and was talking to the Watertribe boy who had started to lower his weapons, and there she was just standing there awkwardly in the doorway debating whether she should introduce herself or go and join Zuko. This question was answered for her as the once glorious Prince and general Iroh stepped before her worry and fear in his eyes and a tremble on his lip, it was only now that she realised that she had no idea what had happened between the two, Zuko had never spoken about it and by the look of things he had no idea about what had happened to his nephew either, and it was then that he asked “how is he?” the underlying question was as obvious as daylight “what happened to him?” is was unasked but what the old Prince had wanted to say, his sudden voice in this equation drew the attention of the Watertribe boy “yeah he looked so dead can the jerkbender even fight anymore?”, the poor nickname eared the ire of the aging general, the boy was quick to throw his hands up in defence but before he could get another comment in she took the initiative to speak, “you’ll have to ask him yourself, just don’t expect him to answer”. She knew she sounded defensive, but she didn’t want to give anything away about him and especially Jun, so sue her she cared about her friend, she sat down next to the little dragon that was Zuko smoke still trailing from his lips as the stick of tobacco reached its halfway point, “they might try to talk to you” it was a flat comment and was received with an equally flat grunt of acknowledgement, they didn’t really care and so they sat in silence listening to the quite speaking of the occupants of the house and the grumbles of the bison that lay next to them.

It was a while before the old general came out of the house and looked solemnly at them, Ty lee stood up seeing what was bound to be a horrible and very private conversation, with a quick squeeze of his shoulder and a trailing look she entered the house quietly. It was weird when she entered the others were still planning their rescue and when their eyes met she had in a moment forgotten how to be the bubbly social butterfly, the words left her mouth before she could think about them, “hey Ty lee here” it was stilted and awkward, they looked at each other and blinked a few times before the Earthbender burst out laughing, Ty lee exhaled a deep sigh before making her way to the cushions in one corner of the room and plopping down and playing with her (Zukos) swords. The Earthbender made her way over to her with the other two trailing behind, she sat down next to her before speaking out, “so, you’re nothing like they said you were and neither is the hot man with you, I mean I’ve only seen him once before but he was very very different, so tell me, what happened with him I’m not taking no for an answer either.” Ty lee was angry, very angry she had absolutely no right to demand what she had demanded for and it was obvious that the others thought the same, at least if their reactions of horror were anything to go by, but Ty lee was not intimidated, she had spent the greater part of her life with Azula nothing was scarier than her and besides she had already beaten this girl in a fight before so she was hardly a threat to her.

Toph was getting annoyed, why wasn’t she saying anything she wanted to know what happened to the guy, Uncle did nothing except talk about how tenacious and strong he was and that he just needed to realise his true path and destiny, so why the next time they see each other he’s so frail.

Ty lee looked the girl in her milky green eyes and said nothing, did nothing almost daring her to make a move, the toying of her swords now held firm but loose in her hands ready to use at a moments notice, the air was thick with anticipation, that all disappeared however as Zuko came into the room with the old general trailing behind him, Zuko looked over the room, his mood had definitely soured since she had left the two alone, she stood and made her way to stand with him, she gently gripped his wrist, just reassurance and a show of support more then anything, but wouldn’t deny the pride she felt as she saw the small smile sent quickly just for her, she hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

The travel through the catacombs had been horrible Irohs orange fire illuminated the hallways a stark contrast from the green gems that had once previously lit the way. The Avatar Zuko and Ty lee had found their way into the cave that held the Waterbender, they journey down had been filled with awe and unanswered questions about Zukos white fire, although all memory of this soon disappeared as the Waterbender pulled the Avatar into a tight embrace before looking over at the white flame user and the swordswoman, her face surprised then defensive, Zuko took the time to roll his eyes in annoyance, it was bugging him about how much they clearly still cared about his status within their circle (especially since he just didn’t care about them anymore). Kataras anger quickly turned to shock as the Zukos white fire once again lit up his face and she could see not only white fire but also the way Zuko now looked, frail and decrepit, stress lines and crows feet marred his forehead and eyes, his cheeks hollow and sunken and his hair now turning a silvery white at the roots his black hair fading down the longer parts of his hair. Katara was shaken out of her stupor as an explosion rocked the cave system debris falling around them, they ran through to the exit of their tunnel before swimming a left towards the explosions, but Zuko trailed back a moment and Ty lee followed. It was a short order but he managed to bark it out none the less, “go I’m okay I just need a minuet go on go on, Ty lee go get the bison we need an escape route”, she ran towards the exit, but not before taking a look back at Zuko breathing harshly and holding onto the wall, he met her eyes and with a reassuring smile he told her to go and so she did, back towards where the bison was waiting for a rider to say the magic words that would let him fly.

Zuko walked into the cave where the fighting took place and there she was, Azula in all her glory, standing proud, her face never betraying any emotion but it did slip if only for a moment the mask turned to surprise at the sight of her brother so long gone and unseen, now standing in the centre of it all. Azula tried her tricks of course promises of glory and love should he fight against the Avatar but it meant nothing to him only the Avatar could give him what he wanted, and so even before she could finish her tales of his fathers love and respect white fire streamed towards her in a blaze her Dai Li quick to respond with walls that crumbled under the blistering heat, anger and shock filled his sisters face at the display of Firebending prowess and with a roar she lunged for him.

Iroh could only look on in shock as blue met white in a flurry of powerful and deadly blows, his attention was drawn towards the avatar as the rocks he was previously held in levitated with him in the middle, more rocks fell as sunlight poured into the cave the great bison and the swordswoman falling in with fury on adorning their faces (although for different reasons).

Blue fire smashed into his shield not enough to penetrate it but enough to take his attention away from what was happening in front of him, although it wasn’t hard to tell what was going to happen when he could feel the static in the air and the taste of ozone on his tongue he saw the Avatar floating and the Bison falling into the cavern with Ty lee aboard. He had only done it once but with a deep exhale he shot upwards in the air towards the Avatar his arms outstretched, then he felt it, blistering hot pain shoot through his shoulder and out the tips of his left arm, his body slammed into the ground with a thud pain rocketed throughout his entire body, as the pain took over his eyes faded shut and opened only moment later only to see the Waterbender hovering over him water in hand, he looked over and could see the Lichtenberg scar stemming down his shoulder to his finger tips, his other hand being squeezed by Ty lee tears running down her face, his vison faded back to black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading thus far I hope you're enjoying so far, not much to say about this chapter really I'm rather happy how it turned out, as always thoughts comments and opinions are welcome and encouraged. I'll see you next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading thus far if you have any kind of thoughts and suggestions please let me know i dont really know where im gonna take this story just yet so i guess we'll see. :)


End file.
